


The Man Who Can't Be Moved

by thewinterangel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Please be gentle, but do tell me your opinion, my first work so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's love for Michael is undying. But life moves on, and so do people. Everyone seemed to move on, except for Gavin; he stood his ground, even if it rained or snowed. Because if one day his loved one changed his mind,</p><p>he'd be there, at the place where they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Author's Note:**

> My first fiction, yay. The plot is not really that awesome, it's just me writing and trying to put the song into a story, so yeah. It's my first fic so please be gentle.. :)
> 
> This is written based on a song ''The man who can't be moved'' by The Script. It really helps realise the story better if you listen to it while you read. :)

**_Going back to the corner_ **

**_where I first saw you_ **

**_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag,_ **

**_I'm not gonna move_ **

 

Droplets of rain raced on the window. The sky seemed like it was at war with itself. Gavin could relate. His relationship ended a month ago, and yet it felt like it was only yesterday. His eyes followed the flashing spots in the dark sky. It was the best way he'd relax. Rain and thunders were always soothing for the Brit, but now it had even more effect. Gavin's body was relaxed in the office chair, as he had his hands leaned against the window pane. He stayed last in the office, selling the boys that he had some unfinished vid-making stuff to do for the Slow-Mo guys. Truth is, he couldn't find a place where he could be at peace, since him home contained Geoff. Geoff always saw when something was wrong with him. He always pierced right through that defence veil. This was the only way he could hide. Others didn't actually bother him. He was hiding from reality; it's been a month, and it fucking hurt. Everyone needs a let-off-steam time. He needed it too.

_**Got some words on cartboard** _

_**got your picture in my hand** _

_**saying, ''If you see this guy,** _

_**can you tell him where I am?''** _

 

He stared through the window, silent, for three hours straight. He wanted to make a change, make some noise. But nothing happened. Nothing came out. His body slowly became tense, his palms raised up to cover his face, and his eyes clenched; he was crying. Again.

 

**_Some try to hand me money,_ **

**_they don't understand_ **

**_I'm not broke_ **

**_I'm just a broken-hearted man_ **

 

The storm inside his head was raging, and he couldn't calm it down. The rumble, the noise inside... If he could undo everything, undo introducing Michael to Lindsey, maybe everything would've turned out okay. But there was no way to do that. His mind kept rewinding the scene of his boi kissing the red haired girl over and over and over and over...

''ENOUGH!'' his chest flew forward as his hands grabbed the chair he was sitting in and threw it at the wall. His breath was short, as his body tensed up like never before. Gavin's eyes were flying across the room, everything filled with things that remind him of Michael. It was driving him insane. He couldn't stay here, it hurt too much. He grabbed his bag and slammed the door behind him.

 

_**I know it makes no sense** _

_**what else can I do** _

_**how can I move on** _

_**When I'm still in love with you** _

 

The center of the city was filled with people. Maybe there was an event going on. He probably missed it. Missed it like every other happy occassion that happened in the last thirty days. What else can you expect from a man with his heart shattered to pieces? He was walking through some lone streets, without really knowing where he was going. He had Britain on the back of his palm, but Austin was a bit harder to memorize. He just let himself walk where his legs carried him. Huge red building were on his right; he knew this place. It was an old paper factory, abandoned and available to walk through. It was where he and Michael first acknowledged their love for each other. He walked a bit further. A small wooden bench; he knew that, too. It was where they first ate together. Michael had a hamburger, and Gavin had a packed salad. His legs still carried on. 

The brown arch.

Oh yeah, he knew this place.

 

_**'Cause if one day you wake up** _

_**and find that you're missing me** _

_**and your heart starts to wonder** _

_**Where on this Earth I could be** _

 

The place where they met. That's something he could never forget. 

_''Oh my God, I'm so sorry, sir!'' Gavin's voice was shaky, as he immediately felt embarrassed. The man he walked into was on the floor, holding his head. He looked up and smiled, ''Naw, it's alright. No one got hurt, so that's good.''_

_''Are you sure you're alright? I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Here, let me help.'' Gavin stretched out his hand, and the man took it. After Gavin pulled him up, the man smiled again and shook his hand. ''Michael.''_

_''Gavin.'' he smiled, shaking Michael's hand._

_''British, I assume.''_

_''Yeah. I just moved here and got a job, so I gotta try and fit in with.. uh, well, Americans.''_

_''Nah, they're overrated. Stay British, it's good to break monotony once in a while.''  Michael smiled, and Gavin knew it; he fell for him._

 

_**Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here** _

_**to the place that we'd meet** _

_**And you'll see me waiting for you** _

_**on the corner of the street** _

 

_''Let me make up for crashing into you; how about a coffee?'' Gavin was being his usual adorable self. Michael raised an eyebrow, but then smiled again.  
_

_''Eh, why not. Everyone has to pay for their crimes.'' he said, winking at Gavin, which absolutely made him melt._

_''So, where did you get a job?''_

 

He felt tears come at his eyes again. The memories of the beginning of the, what seemed to be, the best experience of Gavin's life, they were too much. But, Gavin was completely broken, and his heart had power over his mind. He walked towards the arch, turned his face towards the road and sat on the floor. _If I have anywhere to be,_ he thought, _it's_ _here and nowhere else._

 

**_So I'm not moving_ **

**_I'm not moving_ **

 

Ten hours ago, a young man walked up to an arch and sat underneath it. Since then, he didn't move. The clouds are rumbling again. It's going to rain for sure. But it doesn't bother the man. He keeps sitting on the floor, his face without expression, his eyes fixed on the paveway he's sitting on, but his mind is away. People walk past him, looking at him as if he was crazy, but he doesn't care. Gavin was long gone from his usual self. All he was thinking about was Michael. His voice. His hair. His body. Oh, how he missed his body.

 

_''Mi..Michael, are you c-certain you want to.. do this with m-me?'' while fighting for breath, Gavin managed to speak through the closure of their lips. He was sitting on Michael with his legs wide, so he could face his boi. Michael's hand was on Gavin's neck, while the other one was sneeking under the Brit's shirt, pulling him closer and pressing him tighter. It was a sensation that Gav just couldn't hold in._

_''If I didn't wanna do it, I wouldn't be doing it, you moron.'' Michael's voice was deep but soothing. His mouth recaptured Gavin's, both playing tag with their tongues. Michael grabbed Gavin for his small ass and stood up, carrying him to his living room, placing him down gently on the couch._

_''Isn't the bedroom m-more suitable for th-this?'' Gavin cupped Michael's face and looked into his eyes; so much passion, so much lust in those eyes._

_''Will you just shut the fuck up?'' the curly haired lad pressed himself even tighter to Gavin. The fact he was on top was helpful. His mouth held Gavin's captive, his hands travelling across his chest and grabbing the shirt, pulling it over Gavin's head. Gav helped by raising his hands, but right when he was free of the shirt, he immediately wrapped his hands around Michael's neck, not wanting to ever let go._

_''Gavvy, you sure like holding me close.'' Michael smiled, not wasting any time. His hands were already on Gav's trousers, unzipping them with his eyes closed and mouth busy. Gavin couldn't help but smile under their kiss._

_''What're you smiling about?'' Michael asked, not stopping the process of taking clothes off of his boi.  
_

_''I never want this to end. Let's stay here, forever.'' he let out, quickly and rushed, as he didn't have any breath to say it any different._

_''Now Gavvy, you know we can't do that. But we sure as hell ain't going anywhere until we have to..'' Michael finally unzipped Gav's pants, then simply put each of his hands next to Gavin's head, gazing down at him._

_''W-what's wrong?'' Gavin asked, a little scared he might've done something wrong. Although, he didn't_ _exactly do anything, literally, so it can't be him._

_''Nothing. I just want to remember this moment.'' Michael said softly, and slowly, to achieve the effect, he started to descend towards Gavin. The Brit could feel the heat in his face. Hell, even his whole body, he was harder than ever. With Michael being so closely pressed against him, he was sure he felt how hard he was. But the best part was, Gavin thought, he wasn't the only one._

 

**_Policemen say, ''Son, you can't stay here''  
_ **

**_I said,  
_ **

**_''There's someone I'm waiting for_ **

**_if it's a day- a month- a year..''_ **

 

It's raining. Gavin didn't move an inch. He doesn't even know what time it is. He only knows that he's not moving. Even if it snows; if it means he's gotta freeze to death, fine. He has no life ahead of him after all. Without Michael, it makes no sense. They're still working together. They're still filming the Let's Plays, and they still laugh like old friends, but it's just not right. There's always that feeling of blockage between them, and Gavin hates it. Even the other guys noticed something was off. Now, he's here and he's not going anywhere. There's only one achievement in Gavin's life now; see Michael around the corner. That's all he wants. Michael Jones, no Lindsey, no broken hearts, just him. As he was still staring at the same spot he was twelve hours ago, he didn't notice two familiar men approaching him. One of them rushed and kneeled next to him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. _  
_

''Gavin? Gavin!!'' a familiar voice called out his name. Gav snapped out of it, only to look up and find Geoff holding him, his face filled with worry.

''Buddy, are you okay??'' Geoff spoke. The Brit didn't reply, he just moved his eyes to the other man approaching; it was Ray.

''Gavin, what the fuck?!'' Ray yelled, as he crashed on his knees in front of him, grabbing his hands, quickly observing him head to toe to make sure he was unharmed. Gavin still didn't speak; he just turned his head back to the front and was now facing Ray's chest, but it didn't seem to matter because he wasn't exactly _looking_ anywhere.

''Gavin, talk to me, what's going on, why are you here??'' Gav could feel Geoff shaking. It must've been longer than twelve hours that he was gone.

''What do you guys want?'' he finally spoke. His voice was rough and deep, since he didn't say a word in quite a while. Ray's eyebrows went skyhigh and he quickly looked at Geoff, not believing what he heard. Geoff returned Ray's look, also not understanding, but still greatly concerned.

''You've been away for three days, Gavin, we were trying to find you all this time but you were no where to be found! What are you doing here, why didn't you come home?'' Geoff was calm while speaking, but it was obvious he wasn't okay.

''I wanted to be alone.'' he replied.

''So you just go off like that, leaving us to wonder where you are for three fucking days??'' Ray snapped, standing up and holding his own head because he was angry, Gavin assumed.

''Ray, cool it. Gav, come on, let's get you home.'' the older man spoke again, standing up and stretching his hand for Gavin to grab.

 

_**Gotta stand my ground** _

_**even if it rains or snows** _

_**if he changes his mind** _

_**This is the first place he would go** _

 

''I'm not going anywhere.'' Gavin replied, finally looking up at Geoff. Ray raised his eyebrows again, not believing what he was hearing. 

''What?''

''I'm not moving. I'm staying here.'' Gavin was determined. He shifted his pose for the first time in, apparently, three days. His hands were on his knees now, making him look more serious than before.

''Gavin, what're you talking about, we gotta go, come on, it's gonna rain again.'' Ray said, pointing in the direction of their office.

Gav's face stretched into a grin, which surprised him, since he didn't grin or smile for quite a while now.

''You think the rain's my problem right now?'' he said, slowly standing up. Geoff was observing him carefully, not knowing what to do.

''What? Do you hear yourself? What's wrong with you?'' Ray was very confused, but Gavin could see annoyance in there too.

''Gavin, why do you want to stay here?''

 

_**' _ **Cause if one day you wake up**_** _

_**and find that you're missing me** _

_**and your heart starts to wonder** _

_**Where on this Earth I could be** _

 

''I have to stay here. Now please, guys, go away.'' Gavin said, his voice down again. The other two boys looked at each other and then back at Gavin.

''Tell us why and we'll go.'' Geoff simply said. That earned him a both confused and furious look from Ray, but he didn't change his firm attitude.

Gavin hesitated for a second, but then simply sighed.

''I can't. You'd have a lot of effect on it, and it's no use that way..''

 

_**Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here** _

_**to the place that we'd meet** _

_**And you'll see me waiting for you** _

_**on the corner of the street** _

 

After half an hour of convicing Ray and Geoff that he had to be there and that he's not going away, they finally left. He was back sitting where he was before, still hoping his love would turn up. Well, his hope was long gone, but he couldn't go on without Michael, which means this was the only way. 

Gavin spent four days under the arch. He was freezing, hungry, lonely. He had water with him, because he doesn't want to kiss Michael with dry lips. People started to come to him, some offered money, but he refused. Some offered shelter for the homeless, but he refused that too. No one seemed to understand. Soon, people started putting supplies next to him while he was napping, leaned against the wall behind the arch. He would wake up and find five bottles of water, two sandwiches and bandaids. The people who gave those things to him were usually the neighbours who keep seeing him every day, and he was very thankful. But none of those nice gestures got his heart moving as the moment he didn't expect.

 

**_So I'm not moving_ **

**_I'm not moving_ **

 

''Gavin.'' 

 

The Brit turned slowly to the direction where the voice came from. His eyes flew wide open.

 

''M-Michael.''

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this style of writing with one user before, and I really loved it. I'm really sorry if I offended anyone, or you think I copied their work. I'm sorry, I just don't have enough experience to make my own style. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it even a little bit. :D


End file.
